1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a socket for an electric part, a plurality of which are to be adjacently arranged in a row on a wiring board.
2. Prior Art
In a burn-in test of integrated circuits (IC), a plurality of IC sockets are mutually adjacently arranged in a row on a wiring board, and an IC is loaded on each of these sockets by a robot so as to be carried into a test furnace and tested at a high temperature. Heretofore, the plurality of IC sockets inserted into through-holes formed in the wiring board are soldered in the through-holes, with the opposing side surfaces of adjacent sockets intimately contacted with each other under pressure, and an access position for the robot is established with reference to the dimension of each socket in a direction along the row.
However, in the above burn-in test, the sockets are readily expanded by heat. Due to this thermal expansion, overload is often applied to the soldering portions between the contacts of the sockets and the wiring board. As a result, the soldering is damaged (inferior connection), and a warping problem occurs because expansion of the individual sockets cannot be absorbed.